The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for efficient transfer of error data from a central processing unit to a management device.
A central processing unit (CPU) is electronic circuitry within a computer that carries out the instructions of a computer program by performing the basic arithmetic, logical, control, and input/output (I/O) operations specified by the instructions. Principal components of a CPU include the arithmetic logic unit (ALU), which performs arithmetic and logic operations, processor registers that supply operands to the ALU and store the results of ALU operations, and a control unit that orchestrates the fetching and execution of instructions by directing the coordinated operations of the ALU, registers and other components. Most modern CPUs are microprocessors, meaning they are contained on a single integrated circuit (IC) chip. An IC that contains a CPU may also contain memory, peripheral interfaces, and other components of a computer.
The Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) is a type of firmware used to perform hardware initialization during the booting process on a computer and to provide runtime services for operating systems and programs. The BIOS firmware is built into personal computers (PCs) and is the first software they run when powered on. The fundamental purposes of the BIOS in modern PCs are to initialize and test the system hardware components, and to load a boot loader or an operating system from a mass memory device. The BIOS additionally provides an abstraction layer for the hardware, i.e., a consistent way for application programs and operating systems to interact with the keyboard, display, and other input/output (I/O) devices. Variations in the system hardware are hidden by the BIOS from programs that use BIOS services instead of directly accessing the hardware.
When a processing unit, such as a central processing unit (CPU), has a failure, the processing unit saves failure data for first time data capture (FTDC). However, this data usually has a specific format in which it must be saved and a specific protocol for which the data must be transmitted. An electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) is a good tool for saving error data but lacks the ability to support intelligent interaction with the system when data must be stored or retrieved.